


maybe we could be together, in a different universe

by meananimagus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meananimagus/pseuds/meananimagus
Summary: “hyung, if you're peter pan then i will be tinkerbell.”“you don't wanna be wendy?”“tinkerbell stayed by peter pan's side even though peter pan kept on choosing to be with wendy instead. i think that's what true love really is.”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 33





	maybe we could be together, in a different universe

“hyung.” the older, who was busy stacking fries on top of a lain tissue across the table from where mingyu was seated, barely lifted his head up as he hummed in response to the latter's question, but mingyu proceeded anyway, his gaze not faltering any bit from wonwoo's concentrated construction of a building out of fries.

“what do you wanna be when you grow up?”

mingyu noticed how wonwoo's fingers trembled a minuscule bit after the question had been phrased but it also seemed like it was all mingyu's imagination because just then, wonwoo, finally, removed his gaze from the potato stack to face him, with a soft smile grazing his lips.

“when i grow up?”

“yeah. what do you want to grow old as?” reenunciating the words that held the same meaning, mingyu mirrored wonwoo's fond stare with his own, a canine peeking out from the slightly parting of his lips.

“i don't wanna grow old, mingyu.”

“oh.” mingyu pursed his lips in thought, surprised by the older's answer that he tilted his head innocently to the side, which earned a quiet chuckle from wonwoo, “but why?”

“i want to be young forever.”

“like peter pan?” his ears perked up in excitement, reaching out both of his arms to grab the older at the shoulders but accidentally smacking the fries stack instead. he retrieved his hands immediately, rubbing a hand at the back of his neck in embarrassment. but wonwoo wouldn't even get mad at him, never did he, never can he.

“maybe?” wonwoo reached an arm himself towards the younger and ruffled his soft mop of dark locks instead causing for mingyu to display his default bright smiley face. wonwoo's favorite sight. it always has been.

──

the door screeched obnoxiously amidst the stagnant silence of a messy living room, with bottles of beers scattered all over the mat in front of the television, the couch disaligned from it's usual position, the throw pillows served their name as they were thrown all over the small space and there was also a broken vase in one corner. if it isn't something that normally greeted wonwoo everytime he comes home from his classes, he would've thought they had been robbed. on second thought, there's nothing of any worth that the burglars could ever take from the place so why would they bother?

he heaved a deep sigh, unslinging and dropping his backpack from his shoulders to the floor before starting to pick up the bottles and all the other trash visible in his eyes. might as well begin before his dad comes back home to the dumpster he abandoned and take out his anger over the fucked up life they have over his son again. wonwoo briefly wondered if his mom will even go home tonight since it has been two weeks since she last dropped by. not that wonwoo misses her, he could hardly remember the feeling of missing any of his parents anymore, if he's going to be frank. he could not recall when was the last time he felt something close to remorse towards his poor excuse of guardians.

as he deemed the living room passable to be 'lived' at, he trudged back to get his discarded bag from the floor and paced towards his bedroom underneath the stairs. ready to start with his studying for the midterm exams. yet before he even managed to close the door to his bedroom after he entered, the familiar annoyed grunt of his father resonated due to the thin walls, the main door slamming back close and the footsteps kept getting louder to where wonwoo stood.

“well, at least he doesn't seem wasted.” wonwoo muttered to himself as he caught sight of his father, an irritated expression coloring his face when he goared at his son.

“where's that bitch?”

“i don't know.”

“call her.” wonwoo slipped the phone from his hoodie out and pressed keys into his screen, the dial tone resounding frok it which ticked his father's face even worse, stretching an arm out to slap wonwoo on his cheek.

“fucking useless piece of shit. tell her if she doesn't come home tonight, i'm going to kill her son.” the man spat at his son, slapping on his cheek one more time before turning around and leaving the house as if his only purpose of entering is to physically assault his own son.

“i don't know if that would bait her father, she cares less about me just as much as you do.” wonwoo bitterly chuckled to himself, a hand coming up to cup his stinging cheek, he can still feel the calloused fingers of his dad smacking the hell out of his face. he had gotten so used to those pain already that it can't even affect him as much as it did the first time it happened.

he turned to his heels, locking his door closed and proceeding towards the bathroom to check on his face for bruises. he cursed inwardly when he remembered how he ran out of concealer just the other day ago.

then his phone vibrated from his hold, the screen displaying his mom's name. if only he had the choice not to answer.

“what do you want?” her mom, sounding so pissed from the other line initiated, and if it usually made wonwoo flinch when he was in his younger years, he didn't even move an inch of any of the muscles in his face at the tone now.

“father says if you don't come home tonight, he's killing me.” he blanklessly remarked, and honestly, he can describe accurately how her mother looked right now.

“tell him to do me a favor and keep that promise then. he's never been a man of his words, anyway. what a pathetic guy.” her mom sneered, then after a clicking of her tongue, she resumed talking about something wonwoo couldn't care less. “cook dinner tomorrow. i am coming home. now fuck right off and don't call me again if it's gonna be about something not worth my time.”

“ugh, hags. this is why i don't wanna get old. i don't wanna be as annoying as them.” wonwoo dunked his phone to the safety of his bed and began spreading his books on the floor.

──

it was that day.

for weeks, wonwoo forcefully dragged himself to move, attend classes, get freely beaten up by his father at home, cook food for his mom whenever she comes home, take the brunt of his parents anger towards each other and the cycle repeats until it's too much of an old news for him by now. the only thing that keeps him going is mingyu.

mingyu who shadows after him almost 24/7 excluding the hours he's home. mingyu who practically clings unto him with his thousand watts smile that could be the sun's bigest rival. mingyu who gives him half of his lunch at school because “hyung, i am a good cook, how else am i gonna showcase that skill if not cooking for my most favorite person in the world?”. mingyu who's a walking hazard that injires himseof every passing minute that earns him a free pass to pout all day and request for hugs from wonwoo.

mingyu who he would grow old with, given a different situation, maybe in a different lifetime or in a parallel universe. unfortunately for wonwoo, that time might not even be possibly real.

wonwoo, lethargically, entered his bedroom, in a robotic pacing, he reached for the bottle of his mother's sleeping pills that are probably expired now but does he care? all shit, he does.

like a zombie, dead cold on the inside, he turned the knob to the bathroom and closed it back into place. without stripping off, he stepped inside the tub and switched the faucet, opening the lid to the bottle in his grip and pouring a handful amount of tablets directly into his mouth.

he's hold back for too long now. he's hole on for so much longer than he initially thought was his limit.

he can't hold on no longer now.

──

“that was so fucking unfair, hyung..” mingyu trembled on his knees, hands clutching on the edges of the hospital bed, the thin white sheet ripping from how tight his grip is, his nails are digging into the flesh of his palm even through the fabric of the bedsheet. his face drenched in tears and snot dribbles down his nose, he looks so pathetic.

“i know you said you don't wanna get old but when you die, you would still age for me, your body is the only thing that would stop ageing, you're so fucking unfair.” he rambles his mouth nonstop in between sobs and the nurses behind him stood helplessly, not sure whether to console the tall male or let him be.

“you don't get to decide when to leave me when i never even thought once about abandoning you..” the words are trailing at the end, his sobs are turning into sniffles, his tears are starting to dry but god knows, god knows he still hadn't stopped crying on the inside.

the last image of the older he witnessed kept on flashing in his eyes whether he keeps them open or shuts them close, his lanky lithe body floated lifelessly in the spilling tub, the tiled floor of the bath filled with water and the fallen bottle of pills decorated the mini pool below. wonwoo looked so dead and it hurt him too much that mingyu almost broke down right then and there. he almost wanted to follow after the older at that exact moment, pick up the bottle himself and overdose himself, lay himself down beside the older and drown with him. he doesn't give a damn anymore. if not for his own mom who accompanied him to find wonwoo after the older didn't pick up any of his twenty-three missed calls, he did all of those already.

he lifted his head up to look at the older, his blue-colored lips and too pale face, his unmoving eyelids and fingers that mingyu refused to hold because he didn't wanna feel the cold. he didn't wanna believe, he still doesn't want to.

“hyung, how am i supposed to be tinkerbell when you were the one who left to neverland and abandoned me all alone here?”

──

“hyung, if you're peter pan then i will be tinkerbell.”

“you don't wanna be wendy?”

“tinkerbell stayed by peter pan's side even when peter pan kept on choosing to be with wendy instead. i think that's what true love really is.” mingyu flashed wonwoo the trademark smile he always did, the smile that he only ever showed to wonwoo, the smile that held a lot of truths and feelings that wonwoo never had the chance to completely unravel. “and i love you, wonwoo hyung.”

'i wish i could stay with you, mingyu.'

'i wish you would let me be with you, hyung.'

“so, you don't want to return to neverland?”

mingyu's gaze soften even more, as if his eyes can still go more loving and kind, but he always makes things possible. wonwoo admired him for that. a lot.

“i don't know what neverland are you talking about, wonwoo hyung. i've found mine since the day i met you.”


End file.
